The conventional Rubik's Cube is a 3×3×3 cube, and it is developed into a 4×4×4 cube and a 5×5×5 cube. However, the playing methods of these conventional RUBIK'S CUBE puzzles do not beyond the scope of disordering the originally integrated color or pattern before finding a way to recover this originally integrated color or pattern design.
However, these conventional RUBIK'S CUBE puzzles are boring and lack of innovation. In view of the drawbacks of the conventional RUBIK'S CUBE puzzles, the present invention discloses a whole new three-dimensional DIY assembly intelligence structure, which integrates a jigsaw puzzle, a puzzle box, a RUBIK'S CUBE puzzle and a pet egg into a unity.